random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PixelMiette/Commentary: 10 Celebs Reimagined As ANIME CHARACTERS
(yes I was inspired by Sophie again) aya aya aya here's a commentary on this video (on da right) Get on with it! Yeah! Get on with it! *0:06 - 6 seconds in and already the narrator pisses me off. Seriously, she sounds sleep deprived! Or done with life. Whichever works. *0:19 - THOSE ARE THE FUCKING GIRLS FROM K-ON YASSSSS. Also "Including Anime Character". Lern 2 Spel. *0:21 - I'd rather have Black Hat spit in my mouth. Also keep in mind that they say "As an anime" a plenty in this video. *0:25 - I'll like if this video and subscribe if I want to you fucking greedy pussies. *0:36 - Also keep in mind they mostly use pictures of early 2010-2013-era Justin, you know, before he dyed his hair blonde. *0:37 - I personally think he has too many tattoos but I'd probably date him if he had a face mask of you-know-who on him. ;0 *1:00 - Actually, I like these little doodles. They're okay, not nessecarily something I'd fave on dA or fling into my inspiration faves folder. *1:04 - Not cute, rather nice. *1:22 - Everyone singing along? More like everyone tearing it to shreds so thin that they're fucking microscopic. *1:25 - Right, and one of the most disliked. :) *1:30 - P-S-Y? It's pronounced "SAI". *1:45 - Which I don't... *1:47 - nO I FUCKING DON'T????? Take a look at this ol' fart and then we'll talk. :> My cousin used to like Once Direction but she stopped liking them after a month. *1:53 - Yes, but they didn't charm my heart. *2:05 - Unique looks? I have never for the life of me EVER told the difference between the appearances of Louis and Liam. *2:07 - *Leofan93 voice* Right off the bat, I can tell that a base was used. *2:17 - My friend would literally be outraged if she saw this woman guess which one is which. She's such a huge 1D fan it's unreal. *2:35 - HE SHOPPED? IT'S SHIPPED YOU FUCKING LOONEY. S H I P P E D. Also, he's shipping REAL PEOPLE. *2:59 - THAT ANIME GIRLIE IS SO CUTE LIKE WTF???? can she pls be my girlfriend i0eedmwsa *3:05 - No, they make her look creepily and ambiguously younger than she actually is. *3:10 - Sorry mah bois, but that ain't anime. *3:41 - I asked for celebrities as anime characters, not a fucking history lesson. *3:56 - I'm quite sure they're not "BFFS" anymore. *4:00 - What about the queen of "Look What You Made Me Do"? That song kicks ass. *4:22 - SHIBI? SHIBI? IT'S "CHEE-BEE"! *4:36 - I'm gonna throw this out right now, Chibi is an art style branch of the anime art style, it doesn't nessecarily mean anime, unless if you make an anime like Himouto! Umaru-Chan. I guess. *4:53 - "Towers over many celebrities", huh? *5:10 - That line in particular is so fucking cringey, I can't. I can't form a proper sentence. Sorry mom. *5:14 - Yeah. Interestingly awful. *5:26 - Dragon Maid GIFs. *5:52 - MANGA ART AND ANIME ART ARE THE SAME FUCKING THING YA DICKS *5:55 - Dragon Maid ;o *5:57 - *Usagi Tsukino voice* What the fuck? You shitting me? hwat thw ABSOLYEG FUCJ??????????????? My scount queens don't deserve this *6:04 - I beg to differ! *6:09 - I don't declare someone gorgeous if they have 100 pounds of makeup caked on their face or lie about having plastic surgery. I'm sticking with fictional characters. No srsly I'm only attracted to fictional characters HELP ME *6:14 - I can't help but think they really over-glorify Kylie. *6:17 - Yeah but that isn't anime *6:31 - IM FUCKING DONE, WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN BLEACH I NEED MY CHOCOLATE FLAVORED BLEACH AND MAYBE MY ADHD PILLS IF I HAVE TROUBLE PAYING ATTENTION *6:35 - If that's the case, Kim K can join them in shitty crossover hell. *6:40 - Yes, let's keep stalling by talking about some girl who's only famous because her half-sister fucked some douche on camera. *6:54 - No, the instagram selfie queen is my friend Lola :D *7:05 - Anyway, what's the next addition to shitty crossover hell you were talking about? *7:07 - MY GIRLIE MELANIE?! *7:09 - Yeah, let's throw someone who has NO plastic surgery, someone who puts TIME AND EFFORT INTO THE THINGS THEY LOVE DOING THE MOST with a slut who can't rap and a liar who's famous because her half-sister had a guy's babymaker thrown into her. *7:11 - DID SHE JUST FUCKING CALL SAILOR MOON A TRIO? YOU WOULDN'T. *7:14 - And that is the shit that appears in my nightmares. I actually have a re-occuring one that involves my cat humping all my stuffed animals and then destroying my room afterwards. *7:37 - Atleast she ACTUALLY looks like an anime character. I personally think Melanie would be in Dangan Ronpa.. no wait, she'd probably end up as a Junko ripoff. Cute on the outside, murderer on the inside. *7:40 - Half white-half black? GIRL IT'S HALF PINK *7:44 - That's a very broad statement. *7:59 - ME TOO SISTER TF *8:08 - Keep taking this seriously and I'm gonna throw my imaginary collection of Togami dakimakura at whoever fucking hired the person that wrote this script until he falls unconsious! *8:15- UM.... FUCK NO? Melanie is so unique with her songs, gimmicks and fashion choices. And Katy Perry on the other hand? It's like a blind person designed her outfits! On top of all of that, she's a fucking nutcase. *8:28 - Base? Base. *9:23 - Ah, yes. Miss "I'm A Party Girl with No Respect", but now known as "I'm Trying To Soften My Sound! Gimme Simpathy!" I legit can't do this commentary anymore. I can't. I have a headache because of how exceptionally awful this video is. Happy birthmas everyone. *bleep *bloop Category:Blog posts